


rebound

by smallredboy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Post-s3e5, a bit of a fade to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After Chidi breaks up with Simone, Eleanor knows exactly what to do.





	rebound

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash ficlet's janelle monae lyrics prompt table. this one fills for "little rough around the edges but i keep it smooth". also fills the 'minor characters' square in my gen prompt bingo table
> 
> enjoy!

Eleanor knows Simone’s world isn’t Chidi, but she also knows that a little rebound fuck has never hurt anyone.

She makes her way to Simone’s office and flirts with her shamelessly, and she seems  _ just  _ a bit peeved— she doesn’t blame her, with the entering with no warning and flirting like tomorrow won’t come. But she’s also smiling at her, and she says something about her accent.

“I don’t have an accent!” Eleanor protests.

“I don’t have an accent,” she copies her, her eyes glinting.

Okay, it’s going just like the simulation. Great.

She puts a hand over Simone’s and leans in. Simone has no complaints, no qualms— she leans in and kisses her. Her lips are soft and if it wasn’t for Eleanor speeding up, she probably wouldn’t speed up herself. It’s a bit messy, Simone pulling her ever closer as they kiss all rough, getting all their emotions for  _ whoever  _ out of the way as she starts fiddling with Simone’s button-up.

Simone pulls away, panting a little. “Damn,” she breathes, and then Eleanor goes back to the task at hand. “I’m not having sex in my office.”   


Eleanor shoves at her playfully, rolling her eyes. “Then you can come to my apartment.”   
  
“I’m working.”   
  
“Then… we can make out and you can cockblock yourself. Man, that’s rough.”

Simone laughs and pulls her into another kiss— Eleanor is pleasantly surprised to end up in Simone’s lap. She peppers kisses down her jaw to her neck, making her shudder and whimper out, and eventually, she pulls away to do the same to her, kissing her jaw and her neck.

She grinds down on her and groans against her mouth.

“You’re absolutely fucking stunning,” Simone breathes.

Eleanor laughs. “Better than Chidi?”   
  
“Now that’s a contest,” she replies, pulling her into another kiss.

As soon as Simone’s work hours finish, they’re slipping to her apartment, which looks a lot better than Eleanor’s mess of one. The sex is amazing, and afterward, they’re both holding onto each other, Simone gripping at Eleanor’s back and panting hard.

“You’re a mess,” Eleanor tells her.

“No, no,  _ you’re  _ a mess.”

She rolls her eyes. “I might be a mess, but I manage to have some semblance of normalcy.”   
  
“Do you, though?”   
  
She shoves her again. “Am I better at oral than Chidi?”   
  
Simone looks scandalized. “ _ Eleanor _ !”   
  
She can’t contain her laughter as she says, “Yes, darling?”   
  
Simone rolls her eyes, pulls her into another kiss, and wraps her arms around her. 

“You’re an absolute mess. I’m gonna sleep now.”   
  
“Night, Simone. Are we gonna do this again?”   
  
A bit of silence; Simone presses a kiss to her shoulder. “I sure hope so.” A pause. “Night, Eleanor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @noplceinheaven!
> 
> please kudo and/or comment if you liked this! :o)


End file.
